tragedi panik tengah malam
by kindovvf
Summary: Sheba hilang keluyuran entah ke mana. Solomon panik luar biasa. buat RainyRain123.


magi (c) shinobu ohtaka. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.

ceritanya ini buat ulang tahun **kak rani** yang s...a...n...g...a...t... terlambat #JRENG. saking terlambatnya sampai tidak pantas disebut kado lagi (...) KAK RANI MAAFKAN SAYA KRY. dan fik ini terinspirasi dari fanfiksi berjudul **Cliché** karya **RainyRain123**. bisa dibilang satu timeline :'3

* * *

 **tragedi panik tengah malam**

kindovvf

* * *

Solomon panik.

Dan ketika kubilang panik, itu artinya betulan _panik_.

Dia bangun pukul setengah dua belas malam. Suara kucing berlari di atap menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian yang mengusiknya dari tidur tanpa mimpi. Solomon bukan orang yang dapat tidur terlalu lelap; satu ketukan pintu saja sudah dapat membuat dia terjaga seketika. Atau, dalam kasus kali ini, suara langkah kaki kucing di atas genting.

Hal pertama yang dia sadari ketika bangun adalah kucing-kucing itu sudah pergi. Hal kedua adalah Sheba tidak ada di sampingnya.

Solomon awalnya tidak ambil pusing. Hal ini sudah terjadi sejuta kali. Mungkin Sheba sedang di dapur, menyeduh minuman atau menyemil makanan, atau menyalakan televisi tanpa benar-benar menonton, atau membaca buku di ruang tengah. Kegiatan bangun tengah malam Sheba semakin ke sini semakin menjadi-jadi. Delapan puluh persen di antaranya adalah acara Ngidam Mendesak yang Sangat Merepotkan, yang secara langsung turut menyeret Solomon ke dalam lingkaran setan. Solomon banting profesi jadi supir. _Solomon, aku mau latte. Solomon, ayo cari martabak. Solomon, mau ramen tidak? Solomon, jam ruang tengah perlu diganti, ayo beli yang model Hello Kitty, atau Garfield juga boleh, atau motif zebra sepertinya lucu. Solomon, toko mana yang jual gingerbread jam segini? Solomon, kok diam, sih. Hei, Solomon. Heeeeiiii. Huh. Ya sudah, aku keluar sendiri saja._ Dan mantra sakti itu selalu sukses membuat Solomon lompat bangun seketika. Dia memang capek hati dan fisik dibangunkan malam-malam dan dipaksa berhadapan dengan permintaan-permintaan absurd, dan Sheba sendiri sudah bilang dia sanggup-sanggup saja keluar tanpa ditemani, tapi tetap saja Solomon tidak sampai hati. Bagaimana kalau Sheba kenapa-kenapa di jalan? Bagaimana kalau Sheba bertemu preman jahat? Bagaimana kalau Sheba kalap jajan dan menghabiskan jatah belanja bulanan mereka—eh.

(Solomon juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Sheba berhasil menguasai dunianya. Sumpah, Solomon tidak punya ide.)

Maka, Solomon tidur lagi. Dan, terbangun lagi setengah jam kemudian karena panggilan alam.

Dia mulai menyadari ada yang salah ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Ruang tengah sepi. Televisi mati. Lampu dapur remang-remang dan sunyi. Tidak ada bunyi sendok bertemu bagian dalam gelas plastik. Tidak ada krasak-krusuk bungkus cemilan disikat habis. Tidak ada suara halaman buku dibolak-balik. Singkatnya, rumah itu sehening batu kali.

"Sheba?" panggil Solomon. Dia melangkah ke karpet ruang tengah. "Hei, Sheba."

Keheningan absolut yang menyusul sudah cukup untuk menjawab segala keganjilan barusan:

SHEBA DI MANA.

Solomon naik-turun tangga. Buka pintu ini, buka pintu itu, nyalakan lampu ini, nyalakan lampu itu. Sheba tidak ada di manapun. Baiklah. Paling tidak satu hal sudah jelas: Sheba pergi keluar rumah.

Solomon mengecek jam dinding (motif Garfield) di atas televisi. Pukul 00.16. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Apa Sheba tadi sempat mencoba membangunkan dia? Solomon berpikir keras dan memutuskan tidak, Sheba sepertinya tidak membangunkan dia. Karena kalau iya, Solomon pasti sudah ada di dunia luar saat ini, terdampar di suatu toko atau kedai entah apa, menonton Sheba melahap sesuatu sambil tersenyum riang tanpa dosa.

Solomon mengecek gantungan kunci. Kunci mobil ada. Kunci rumah ada. Berarti Sheba kemungkinan besar berjalan kaki. ( _Tengah malam seperti ini? Perempuan hamil? Seorang diri? Demi Tuhan. Gusti. Tolong._ Solomon berusaha tetap waras.)

Solomon berhenti mondar-mandir di depan televisi. Sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepala . Dia melesat ke kalender, dalam hati mati-matian berdoa dan berharap akan keajaiban. Tapi mungkin Solomon masih kurang taat dalam menjalani lika-liku kehidupan ini, karena doanya tidak dikabulkan.

Dia melotot horor pada tanggal yang dilingkari spidol merah muda. Benaknya langsung meluncurkan berbagai sumpah serapah yang tidak jelas ditujukan kepada siapa: sepuluh hari lagi adalah tanggal perkiraan melahirkan Sheba.

Sepuluh hari.

 _Sepuluh. Hari._

Solomon hampir kalap menjambaki rambut. Dengan kecepatan seorang Batman, dia berlari menaiki tangga dan menyambar telepon genggam dari nakas di samping tempat tidur. Nomor Sheba ada di daftar panggilan cepat. Solomon mendekatkan telepon genggam ke telinga, menanti nada sambung dengan penuh harap. Kakinya tanpa sadar mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak sabar.

Getaran di kasur mendistraksi Solomon. Solomon mengamati segi empat terang muncul dari bawah selimut . Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari dua detik bagi Solomon untuk menyadari tambahan musibah di tengah malam yang sunyi ini:

BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SHEBA TIDAK BAWA HAPE.

(Solomon menendangi selimut dengan segenap dendam.)

Oke. Tenang dulu. Tarik napas panjang. Tenang. Ini bukan kejadian pertama. Hal serupa juga pernah terjadi saat usia kehamilan Sheba baru lima bulan setengah. Sheba mengunjungi kedai kaki lima sekitar empat ratus meter dari rumah dan pulang membawa salad buah sebagai oleh-oleh. Tapi waktu itu Sheba bawa telepon genggam dan meninggalkan _Post-It_ di kulkas bertuliskan ke mana dia pergi, dan perutnya juga belum begitu besar. Mana bisa dibandingkan dengan situasi saat ini. Sepuluh hari lagi Sheba akan melahirkan dan berani-beraninya perempuan itu keluyuran tengah malam tanpa ditemani siapa pun dan tanpa membawa alat komunikasi? _Yang benar saja?_

Solomon tenggelam dalam depresi berkepanjangan. Dia butuh minum air. Atau tidur panjang sampai musim semi. Tapi mana bisa dia tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini. Berniat pergi menyusul Sheba pun dia tidak bisa, karena posisi Sheba saat ini entah ada di belahan bumi bagian mana. Ya Tuhan. Tolong berikan Solomon petunjuk dan hidayah—

Tepat saat itu, pintu depan terbuka. Solomon berubah menjadi manusia tercepat sedunia. Dia menghambur ke sumber suara, dan dia menemukan _Sheba_ di depan pintu, menyeruput minuman dalam kemasan _cup_ , mata perempuan itu menemukan Solomon sebelum melebar oleh rasa heran.

"Solomon?" Sheba menepikan sandal ke dekat dinding. Ada bungkusan di tangan Sheba yang tidak memegang _cup_ minuman, mungkin hasil jajannya barusan. "Kok, bangun?"

Dunia Solomon seolah dipenuhi lusinan kembang api.

* * *

SAYA KANGEN SOLOSHE


End file.
